Logan and Ororo: Together Again
by sunpup
Summary: He would leave, but he would always return. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she would be waiting. They knew how they felt about each other, and acted as such, but they never said it. Will they ever? Or will they live, just knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first fic and I'd love to hear your criticisms! Anyway, I do not own these characters, etc. etc. Enjoy!**

She hated when he left. She would smile and wave gently as he rode off, but as soon as she was sure he couldn't see her through his rearview mirror, she would head inside. It always rained the day after he left.

Storm spent most of her days teaching classes, conducting exercises in the Danger Room, and tending the plants in her greenhouse near the Institute. But no matter where she went, she felt the absence of a certain Wolverine.

Each time he came back, she forgot that she told herself over and over again not to get too close. But she knew love never worked that way. They were both in love, and she understood that he could not stay in one place for long. That was his nature. He didn't leave often, but when he did it would be for weeks or even months at a time. She was still learning how to cope.

Whenever he came back, he would find her. This time was no different. All he had to do was follow the scent of wildflowers and rain.

He found her in the greenhouse tending to her plants, with her back facing him. She was always so gentle and collected. Her very being calmed him, but sometimes, he loved to get a rise out of her, if only to prove to himself that she was human. He would surprise her, as he always did. He walked, completely silent and focused, towards his target. She was humming the tune that he loved, the one her mother used to sing to her. It never sounded as good when he hummed it.

He placed himself directly behind her, his mouth next to her ear.

"Hey 'Ro."

She turned immediately, her eyes turning an intense white and her hand raised ready to attack. He took a step back, smiling, as he usually did, allowing her to relax upon seeing that it was only him. Thank God this woman had self control. An electric hello was not good for someone whose bones were made of metal.

"Logan."

She turned back around to finish arranging her succulents, smiling. She hated when he startled her, and she hated that he knew how to do it.

The night was spent in her room on the couch, him sitting up with her head across his lap, listening to everything he had done since they last saw each other. She was the only one who got to hear such stories. She knew that he was wild, but his stories of living with wolves, run-ins with thugs, and his battles with The Hulk left her at the edge of her seat. She enjoyed too the stories of him being alone, trying to remember his past and reflecting on what he could recall. Those were his most lonely moments, she guessed.

Her concentration was broken by the lazy sigh and a warm hand on her face. If lazy sigh was a language, Logan would speak it. It would just be another on the long list of languages he spoke. It was something else that the others at the Institute didn't know, and something that they would never ask, so he would never tell them.

"What are ya thinkin' about 'Ro?"She couldn't see him, inches away, but she knew he could see her perfectly.

"It is nothing, Logan. I have forgotten to give you something. It made me think of you. I still can't believe you haven't smelled it by now."

"I'm only concentrating on one scent, darlin'."

She knew she was blushing, something she didn't do often. He got her to feel things that were out of her norm. She got up to get his gift.

He gazed intensely at her, comforted by the fact that she could not see him. She walked into the bathroom and turned the lights on, most likely to get whatever it is she was going to give to him. He had no idea what it could be. He wasn't one to want for much. He was amazed that she could ever fall in love with him. She was worshipped as a goddess, she was a literal Queen of Wakanda, and she could literally, and figuratively, take the breath out of anyone. She was grace and ferocity defined. And he loved her.

He snapped back to reality once he saw her walking towards him. A familiar smell caught him by surprise.

She sat down and touched his arm, and noticed that it was very tense. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"'Roro what do ya have there?" He tried to sound calm, but really he wanted to snatch the small box out of her hand and look inside.

She opened the box, and he saw that seeds were inside.

"They are Madrone seeds. They will grow into a tree some day. I came across them at the farmer's market a month or so ago. I spoke with the vendor and found that these seeds only grow in western coast of Canada, and some of coastal Washington and Oregon. I thought they may help you remember something about your past. I understand that this may mean you will want to leave again, but I wanted to help you. You are not alone in this."

She wished that she hadn't turned the lights off again. All she could hear was his breathing, and she couldn't see anything. She closed the box, found his hand, and dropped it there gently.

He took a deep breath and exhaled painfully slow. He laughed huskily.

"Thank ya darlin', but I have no plans on leavin' anytime soon. I was thrown about how familiar the scent was is all. It was great thinkin' on your part. How 'bout we plant them near your greenhouse, and we figure all of this out later?"

He also wanted to say that he loved her more than he had ever loved a person, and that he didn't feel alone when he was with her, and that she was perfect in every way. He was never really a man for words. And one thing he appreciated was that she understood.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Logan."

He smiled. "You what else sounds like a wonderful idea?

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Taking a nice hot shower, and spending the rest of the night talking, or not talking, with you."

She paused for a moment, a smile started to form at the corners of her mouth.

"You should take your shower then."

"I'd rather take you, 'Ro, but soon enough. I'll be back."

After getting up and leaving her speechless, he entered the bathroom. Ororo turned on the lamp and started to do some minor primping and preparing for the night. Once she was sure that he had entered the shower, all it took her was a little concentration before hearing a low growl. He must have forgotten how he surprised her earlier. It was his turn to be surprised with freezing water.

He came out of the bathroom soaking wet and a disgruntled look on his face.

"You know, Wolverine," she said in jest, "you should never startle the weather witch."


	2. Breakfast For Two

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this fic. I think that it might be cool to write each chapter as a little one-shot. It will still be chronological, but it could be that one day has passed since the last chapter or weeks or months have passed. It will be like little snippets of their lives at random points. We'll see how it goes! Anyway here's chapter two! ***The format may be very off, as I have uploaded I from my phone. Sorry!**

Storm awoke with the slow rise of the sun as she usually did, but today she felt different. She felt light, and happy. She almost forgot the feeling. She was getting used to being content.

After bathing and getting changed, she headed down the main staircase towards the kitchen, and noticed how empty the house was. She would never get used to the students leaving for holidays. What was she to do for a whole week while the children were out? She found solace in her work. Teaching, training, and advising her students were what brought the most joy to Storm.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she came to the kitchen doorway. She saw Wolverine in front of the stove cooking. And whatever it was, it smelled delicious. For some reason, she assumed he would be out today. During vacation weeks, most of the professors and older staff would go out to the town or travel a bit, while a guard on duty would stay at the Institute. Usually there was a morning guard and an afternoon guard, to help lighten the load. Storm volunteered a week earlier to be morning guard, before she knew Wolverine would be here. But here he was, in the kitchen, like he never left. She could watch him for days.

"Don't just stand around darlin'. Come here and start crackin' eggs."  
She smiled slightly and walked slowly towards him. It wasn't fair that he knew when she was around by his heightened senses. She had to really concentrate to hear when he was near.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Morning."

She looked over at him and could see that he was thinking about something, but she wasn't sure if she should asked. Instead she asked how many eggs she should crack.

"I'll take three, and you make how ever many you'd like."

"There is no one else in the house?" she asked. She was still surprised that he was here at all today.

"Not that I know of. Just you and me darlin'." He looked over to where she was standing at the counter and gave her a wink. "I told Beast that I would take his afternoon guard duty today so that he could have a whole day off. I had to give him tickets to a new museum exhibit for him to leave the house. Damn nerd."

She ignored the comment, trying not to laugh, raised an eyebrow and looked him. "So you are cooking for the two of us , then?"

"Guess so. Hand over the eggs."

She walked over to the stove, bowl in hand, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she set the bowl down and walked off to set the table.  
He hated that as rough as he was, she was able to soften him up and send him to his knees without saying a word.

She sat down at the table that she already set. She was perfectly fine watching him from there as he put his finishes touches on the breakfast. She admired every movement, and soaked the moment in. Besides, how many people could say that the Wolverine made them breakfast?  
Finally, he started placing food on the table before placing himself at the table. He made bacon, sausage, and ham, which she assumed was for himself, since he knew she was a vegetarian. After a minute or two he also placed tomato, spinach, and mushroom omelets, hash browns, and maple-apple muffins on the table. She was impressed...and hungry. They made their plates and he waited for her to take the first bite. His gaze was intense and he hoped that she enjoyed it. And after hearing an audible moan he knew she did.

"Logan, this is absolutely incredible. Where did you learn to cook this way?"  
He shrugged and started eating.

"I'm really really old," he said with a mouth full of food. "I've had lots of time to experiment."  
She nodded and smiled.  
was full by her second plate, his fourth. Folding up the napkin that was on her lap, she thanked him and headed out to make her rounds.  
Logan frowned.

"'Ro, you're not gonna do dishes with me? That's just cold-blooded."  
She turned around and smiled gently.

"I will let you do the dishes this morning. But if you meet me in the Sparring Room, we can see who will be doing the dishes tonight."  
"Sounds like a deal. I'll make sure to leave a lot of dishes for you tonight darlin'.


	3. Date Night Part I

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story. You've made me so happy! This chapter will be a short one, just the set-up to a longer chapter. The next will be a continuation of this mini story. I think that in the next couple chapters, The Institute will get a visit from someone that will make Logan very protective, and Ororo a tad bit uncomfortable. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but there will be more coming now that I have a computer! I have been writing on my phone this entire time!**

Storm had awaken gently with the rising sun that shone through her pale curtains. She rose to walk past the curtains, and opened the glass doors so that she could watch it rise. She always enjoyed the sight of the sun climbing up from behind the trees on the far edge of the Institute. Just the thought that she could see this wondrous view from her room, then turn around towards her bed and see a view that she thought was even better made her feel so content. She closed her eyes and hugged herself as she felt the warmth of the steadily rising sun.

She opened her eyes as she felt his hands softly grab around her middle and pull her back until she was leaning against him. She felt the stubble against her neck and relaxed further.

"Mornin' 'Ro." She smiled.

"Good morning, Logan. You seem to be up quite early."

He could almost hear the eyebrow raise in her voice.

"Well...I didn't feel you when I reached over. Then I saw you on the balcony and I couldn't help myself." He squeezed her a bit for added effect. She blushed, and they continued watching the sun until it was just above the tree line. A thought came across Logan's mind, that he wasn't sure he wanted to express, but he went for it anyway. "I want to take you out."

She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"Do you mean, like, on a date?"

"Well no. It would be more like showing you something I do when I get a free day from training the kids." The hope in her eyes made him nervous, and he didn't want her to set high expectations, or any expectations for that matter.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Logan," she said as she began easing him out of her room. "Just give me some time to get ready for the day, and I will be ready."

"Just so you know, 'Ro, you don't have to get all dolled up. We're only going for a few drinks. Nothing fancy."

She stopped in the doorway when he got to the hall.

"Not to worry. I will see you downstairs!" She kissed him on the cheek, then turned and closed the door.

He trusted that she wouldn't make this a big deal, but he couldn't help but to be nervous.


	4. Date Night Part II

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your follows and favorites. This will be my attempt at a longer chapter. I thought I was done with this little story, but I think there's going to be a part 3. Happy reading!**

From the look on her face earlier, he half expected her to be late and dressed to the nines. But what he got surprised him as he waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

She came down in light colored denim jeans, a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. He was at a loss for words. Almost.

"Well look at you. I had no idea you owned a pair of jeans, darlin'".

She looked at him and smiled a bit as she walked past.

"Shall we leave then? I am interested in knowing how you spend your days."

"Don't be too interested. It's actually real boring." He followed her to the garage where his motorcycle was kept and paused for a moment. " ...Hey 'Ro. Whatcha doin'?"

She was on the front seat of the bike, torso twisted toward him, and patting the back seat. "Wouldn't it be fun if I drove?" She looked at him expectantly.

He squinted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, 'Ro you see...".

She laughed as she got up from the seat, kissed him on the lips, and motioned him towards the front seat. "I only wanted to...what is it? 'Get your goat'!" She winked at him. "I know how you are with your motorcycles, do not worry.

He smirked when he was done relishing the feel of her lips against his. "I'm just glad that you didn't wait for me to answer, honey." He got onto the motorcycle, and she got on behind him.

"It's okay. I felt that we would have been here all day waiting for you to answer." She winked at him as if he could see her.

"Hmph."

She took in all of the sights on their drive into town, and enjoyed every moment of it. She loved days like this with him because although she was powerful all on her own, Logan offered a sense of security. And she admired him all the more for it. She held him a bit tighter. He didn't mind.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they had already parked in front of an unusual looking antique shop.

"You know, it's okay to let go now. Or at least loosen up 'Ro, jeez."

She could hear the jest in his voice and let go so that she could get off. She had a strange feeling about the shop, and hoped that they would not be going inside. But when he got off and headed that way, the strange feeling went away and she immediately became intrigued. She knew is wasn't one for trinkets or antiques.

"Come on 'Ro. You feel uncomfortable at any time, let me know." She nodded her head and followed him inside.

The shop was a dimly lit Chinese antique store. The only lights came from the lamps attached to the wall, and a few candles placed sparingly on the glass checkout counter.

"Look around for a second and I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," she said as he went to the back counter and rang the little silver bell twice. She wanted answers now, but knew that wasn't how Logan worked. She'd get all the answers she would need if she just waited a little bit longer. He was a creature of action, not of words. And to be honest, she appreciated that all the more. She turned her head as she heard something rustling behind the curtain separating the back and the rest of the store.

A young boy walked through the curtain to the counter and stood on a step-stool so that he could be eye to eye with Logan. The boy couldn't be more than 11.

"Ah Logan, old friend. What brings you in today?"

The way he spoke and carried himself made Ororo uneasy. He seemed so much older, but his appearance and voice were that of a child. She assumed that Logan must come here often, because he was not at all perplexed by this.

"Cut it, Sai. You know what I want to see."

The person called Sai was not one bit disturbed by Logan's rudeness. But Logan was regretting this visit more and more. Since Sai had come out, he hadn't even looked at Logan. He was looking right at Ororo.

"I see that you've finally brought her. She's even more beautiful in person."

Logan glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She was looking at some of the jewelry on display.

"This doesn't concern her- you know that. And don't say anything creepy to her." Sai continued looking at her as if she were some long lost artifact. Logan sighed. "Look, will you just take us in the back? We have places to be."

He smiled deeply, crows feet clearly visible. "Come, Ororo, we must get started, you both have places to be!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

Ororo walked up to him. "Did you tell him my name?"

He wondered if he should lie to her to make her feel more at ease. But he knew she could handle it. They've both dealt with a lot weirder.

"No." If she was surprised she didn't show it. "Sai's a little like us. More like me, but a lot older. If you have any questions after, I'll answer them." As they made their way towards the dark purple curtain behind the counter he leaned in closer to whisper to her. "Don't let him touch you and don't look directly in his eyes. I've known him for a long time, but I can't say he can be trusted." She nodded.

Sai peaked his head in just as Logan was going to open the curtain.

"You thought I wouldn't remember, did you old friend? You know the price."

Logan smirked and reached for a coin that Ororo had never seen in her life. It was bronze and gold, and had only one strange marking on only one side. Sai bit it and smiled. He opened the curtain and ushered them in.

"Take a seat."

They were in a small and clean white room, much different from the actual store. There was a door that she was certain was the supply room. Sai went through it. In the middle of the room was a rectangle table with three chairs. Two of them where placed on the short sides, and one on the long side. Logan sat in the middle, on the long side.

"I'm doing this to be nearer to him in case he tries anything. Remember, don't look at his eyes, even if he is looking away."

"Okay, Logan. I understand." It was all she could say before the man-child came back in, carrying a large clear crystal that stood on a platform. He set it on the table and sat down, finally looking at the man who came to see him.

"You know what to do." Logan nodded.

He extended his middle claw and made a cut along his arm. Ororo looked on in wonder. She never got worried when he got hurt. His healing-factor proved itself countless times. But she did worry at whatever was going to happen next. Whenever a person needs to use blood to do anything, motives need to be questioned. But this wasn't the time or place to do it. She had to keep reminding herself that he had done this before many times.

The blood dropped down the crystal and it all collected onto the platform, which started glowing white. She was so busy looking at it's beauty that it took a moment for her to realize that Logan's eyes were glowing white as well. He looked completely calm, so she remained calm and ready for anything. She felt Sai's eyes on her, but ignored them, looking just below him at the crystal. It started fogging up, and some kind of image started playing.

It looked like Logan, but not quite. Whoever it was looked like they were training in a room filled with metal posts. The man was very serious and agitated. With every punch it looked like he was getting more and more angry until he unleashed his claws. They were exactly like Logan's, except the third one came out just under his palm! She was so interested in this man, and wanted answers before she started assuming.

The picture cut out, the blood disappeared, and Logan's eyes turned back into the brown that she knew. He looked lighter and more relaxed. Sai closed his eyes.

"Good," she heard him say. "He's still alive." He got up and looked at the child. "Thanks old man, we can't stay to chat."

He simply smiled and nodded. Logan motioned for Ororo so that they could leave. Just before they went through the doorway, Logan heard Sai say something about planting the seeds. He scoffed and kept walking.

As they were walking back to the bike, he looked at her, ready to answer anything she wanted to ask. When he didn't hear anything, he just came out with it. "That was my son."

"Oh? What's his name?" He was wondering why she didn't have as big of a reaction as he thought she would, when she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers.

"His real name is Akihiro, but goes by Daken."

"Hm. From your time in Japan, yes?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes."

"Have you ever met him?"

"On a few occasions, but those are stories for another time, 'Ro." He used his other hand to touch her face. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he could tell that she was feeling from him and his estranged son. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't get himself into more trouble."

"He looked angry."

"He gets that from me. I was constantly the same way when I was his age. I'd be a bit more worried if I saw the rage, but I didn't." He sighed and got on the bike. "You hungry?"

She got on behind him, not really believing him, but she would let it go for now, seeing that he already tried to change the subject. "Absolutely. I am even more hungry if you are buying." She hoped that her try at humor would lift the mood. He chuckled.

"Of course, your highness." They pulled off.

"You so know that this was a horrible idea for a date, right?"

"'Ro, darlin', it wasn't a date."

"Hmm. Would you let me take you out...for drinks?" She tried her hardest not to use the word "date".

"Uh, sure." She couldn't see his face, but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "When?"

"How about now? Pull in over there!" She pointed to the lot ahead, so he could see.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You sure, darlin'?"

"You are going to miss it!" He turned into the seedy bar, wondering what she was up to.

 **So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Did anyone see LOGAN?! I was in England visiting my boyfriend(he's from Manchester) and surprised me with tickets. I didn't realize it came out earlier than in the U.S.! It. Was. So. Good. During the twenty minute drive home I cried the entire way. I am so fortunate to have a boyfriend who puts up with my dramatics. When we got home I fell face down onto the floor and said that I didn't want to live any longer, to which he replied "Yep, I know," and dragged me into bed. Then he surprised me with cheesecake and I felt better. Cheesecake has powers that heal the soul.**

 **Anyway, if you didn't see it, what are you even doing reading this crappy fic when there exists something as beautiful as that movie?!**


	5. Date Night Part III

**A/N: Hello! I'm going to make a short note apologizing for being MIA for so long. I actually took on yet another job, so I ended up working 80 hours in a week. That caused exhaustion and health problems and you name it. But I've since quit, I saved enough to buy a car(my reason for getting the job), and I'm back better than ever! I can't wait to share more with you guys. Thank you for all the love and the comments. 3**

Logan sighed as he held the door open for her, hoping that no one would recognize him, as this was one of the dives that he would frequent years ago. He knew that hoping was useless, though. If his temper and mouth didn't make him memorable, his ability to drink anyone under the table did. He was a proper legend.

"Tell me why we're here again?" He looked around to see if there was anyone he knew. So far there wasn't.

"I just wanted to play a game of pool."

"Pool? At a seedy bar? What's your angle, darlin'?"

She looked at him. "There is no 'angle', Logan. I would just like to enjoy some time with you. Maybe I can finally see if you are as good as you say you are." She smiled, winked, then walked towards the pool tables. He followed.

'She must've been thinking about doing this for a while,' he thought. And to prove him right, out of her small crossover bag, she pulled out tons of quarters. He watched silently and began to forget where he was exactly, as she bent over to put four coins into the slots and pushed in, releasing the numbered balls. He walked over to grab two pool sticks and some chalk. On his way over he noticed that Ororo was garnering attention from the bar. He let a low growl simmer in his chest before continuing on. He realized that he shouldn't have been worried about being recognized when he was someone as striking as her. And in this environment especially, she was a diamond in the rough. He decided that he would have a hard time keeping himself, and others, in line tonight.

"Logan," Ororo said with teasing voice. "Logan we must not procrastinate as I would like to see you face when I beat you! Now, 'ladies first', yes?" She motioned for Logan to break the pyramid of colored and numbered balls on the table. He must have been preoccupied with the unwarranted attention that she had been given to noticed her order and arrange the balls in the triangle.

Trying to get it out of his mind, he smirked. "You've got quite a mouth on you, don't you? I didn't realize that you could talk smack like that, 'Ro. I have a feeling you'll be too full for dinner tonight after I make you eat those words." He smirked again when he heard her let out a laugh. It was music to his ears. Logan bent down and took his shot, a bit relieved when a striped #15 went into the pocket. "Looks like I got stripes," he said. He circled half way around the table to where the cue ball was, took his shot, and missed. Losing the battle, but not the war, he sauntered over to her, and stopped almost too close. She smelled like over-confidence, and he wanted to throw her off a bit. He very obviously looked down at her lips and then back up at her eyes. "Your turn."

She knew exactly what he was up to, and became frustrated that it was working. The look that he gave her made her all too warm, and she became slightly aroused. She hoped that he didn't smell the scent, and she really hope he didn't notice the overhead fans ease back into life. She barely needed to concentrate though, before bending down and taking her own shot. She ended up sinking two solids. She looked over her shoulder and back at him. "You should make yourself comfortable against that wall. This may take a minute." She walked around the table to eye out her options.

He watched her walk away, admiring the way her body moved. He was glad that she was enjoying herself, because he was having a hard time doing so. There was too much going on in this hole. The smells and the sounds were putting him on edge. He tried to block it out, but some of the things that they said about her were unforgivable. And more than a few of them smelled like they were too interested in the captivating woman he was with. He let them alone for now, looked at Ororo to make sure she was still occupied, and headed to the bar. He was going to need a drink. He leaned against an uncrowded part of the bar table until the bar tender was free to take his order of "two pitchers of your cheapest beer and a glass of your most expensive red wine."

"You know our most expensive wine is a ten dollar bottle, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's perfect," he said uninterested in the details. She had to know what she was getting coming here.

"Please, leave me alone, I am with someone and I am busy." He heard her as clear as day. The bartender came over with his drinks. He chugged one pitcher, grabbed the other and the glass of Merlot, and turned around, heading to set the drinks down on the stand sat against the wall in front of the pool table. When he was on edge like this, he always made a point to take things a bit slower and think things through, or else he would snap, and a lot of people would end up injured. Or worse.

Ororo was proud of herself. She had made taunts and promises, and she was coming through with them. She was able to sink 6 solids in a row, and was down to her final solid colored ball. Those years of playing in Egypt really paid off. As she was taking her shot, she was startled by a man's voice who was not her Logan.

"Excuse me, beautiful, but I couldn't help to notice that you play some pretty good pool there." He said this while winking at her.

"Thank you," was all she said, annoyed that he made her miss her shot. She tried to figure out why he was talking to her. She looked at Logan, who had his back turned to them at the bar. All that she knew was that she needed him to leave before the Wolverine came back, for all of their sakes. She knew how possessive his nature could be, but she never experienced it herself. She did not want to experience it today. "I play pretty great pool, but I appreciate your compliment anyway."

He half chuckled, as if not even hearing her speak and said, "So what's you name, gorgeous? And while you're telling me your name, tell me if you're ready to be with a real man. You certainly look ready." He eyed her up and down while licking his lips, making her feel more uncomfortable than if she were standing in front of everyone suited up in her X-Men gear.

She leaned in towards him focused and serious. Speaking in a low voice and praying that Logan wouldn't hear she said, "For your own health I want to make this clear. You need to walk away while you can easily do so. You seem like a man who..." She tried to think of a way to describe him without offending him. "...who likes to walk. I don't want any trouble."At this point she put her pool stick down to take a defensive stance. He started to seem predatory.

"Now look here," he said as he grabbed her hand. She snatched it away. She ended up putting the final nail in his coffin by saying, "Please, leave me alone, I am with someone and I am busy." After realizing how loud she said it, she looked over to see Logan coming back this way, a pitcher and a glass in his hands, sporting a look that she's seen only when trying to keep his more primitive side at bay. She didn't doubt for a second that he knew everything that had just gone on.

The man stared at her for a minute, before she saw the anger rise up to his eyes. "Do you know who I am you disrespectful bi-."

She had no idea when or how it happened, but what she saw was a livid Wolverine who had the man choked up against a wall, seething. "Well, tell her, who are you?"

He looked up at him, astonished that this was happening, and looked across at Ororo. She just looked at him and shrugged. She tried to warn him. He felt a tighter grip on his neck, causing him to panic. Just as his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and getting ready to pass out, through gritted teeth Logan said, "I'm going to let go. You're going to apologize to this woman, and then you're going to grab your lowlife friends and scram." He let go of the man and pushed him roughly towards the white-haired goddess.

Still breathing deeply he said, "Ma'am, I am so terribly sorry that you're such a cunt." He sprinted and his friends followed. Ororo's eyes widened. She had been called worse throughout her years, but she feared for the effect that it would have on Logan. She figured it out when already he was no where to be found and there were screams in the alley behind the parking lot. She looked over at the glass of wine on the stand, wondering where her evening went, and wanting to have that entire glass. She ran out through the parking lot and into the alley. Three men were lying on the ground, bruised and moaning. Two were running down the alley when she saw Logan lift up a motorcycle, getting ready to throw it at them.

"Logan, sweetheart, you need to calm down, please. Breathe. Think for a moment. Have patience. I am with you." She let a cool, calm breeze overtake him before he finally dropped the bike. He smelled her in that breeze, and heard her voice, stopping him from his rage. "That's better. Here, I brought this out for you." She handed him his pitcher of beer. As he grunted and drowned himself in it to have something else to focus on, she watched as the two men continued running down the alleyway. She hoped they learned a lesson. She looked at him for a moment. "Logan, were you honestly going to throw your OWN motorcycle at those men?" She blinked at him, not knowing what answer to expect.

"They deserved it. And don't tell me I'm overreacting. I could kill them for ruining your night." He looked on at the three men who heard that and scrambled away through the alley with the other two.

"Oh darlin'," she said, mimicking him, "This entire day has been interesting, and wonderful. Thank you for defending my honor. I will say that I am quite ready to head home, though. Thank goodness we have a vehicle to ride back." She hoped her tone would come across light and teasing, so that they could have what was left of an enjoyable night.

She said something else about being hungry or eating her words but he didn't say anything. He made the engine purr, hopped onto his motorcycle, tensed, and she followed suit. He didn't relax until she tightened her hold around his waist and rested her head against his back. He hoped that she didn't hear him sigh in relief. He was going to have to think of a way to make this day up to her.


	6. You're Leaving

**A/N: I have a longer AN at the end of this chapter, but this is just a reminder that these stories are just vignettes into our character's lives, and that the time span between chapters can vary between days, weeks, and months. Enjoy!**

It was summer and the Institute was empty of its children until school started for the fall. Ororo always told them how proud she was of all the things they accomplished throughout the year before sending them off, and it touched her heart when some of them hugged and thanked her. All the professors were giving warm smiles and waves as the students were picked up, while Logan watched very nearby, leaned against a tree. He sighed a bit as he watched on, until everyone went inside.

Later that evening, he traveled up the stairs to Ororo's room. He refused to take the elevators unless he had to. When he arrived, he knocked on the door slowly three times. He worried a little when she didn't answer as usual, but stayed calmed, as he sensed her in the room.

"'Ro? You gonna open up for me?"

"It is unlocked."

He opened the door not knowing what to expect, and what he found was a vision. There she was, laid across her chaise lounge in a lavender gown so long that it touched the ground where it piled up a bit. It was almost completely dark in the room except for where she left a crack open in the curtains behind the chair. What was left of the setting sun was shining on her face. She looked solemn as she stared out of the window. Ororo looked like she had been crying and it almost broke his heart, especially since he had no idea why. He caught something shimmering near her, and realized that she had been cradling an empty glass. He looked to the right of the lounge chair and saw an empty bottle of brandy that he knew was full just the previous night.

 _I've never seen her like this,_ he thought. When she still didn't acknowledge his presence, he slowly walked towards her, and moved her feet at the end of the chair so he could sit, and propped them in his lap.

He was never the comforting type. He could talk sense into anyone if he needed to, and he could slap the shit out of anyone who became erratic, just to calm them down. But this? This calm despair was something he'd never encountered, probably because he tried to avoid it at all costs. If he didn't know he loved her, he knew then because he cared enough to make her feel better. How he was going to do that was the issue. He wished she still has some brandy left.

As the last of the light left her face, he stared, still being able to see her beauty perfectly.

"How?" It was all he could say. He had so much running through his mind.

She knew he wasn't one for words, but the question was confusing. But if it would distract her from her thoughts, then she would respond.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean so much." He looked out towards the window through the space between the curtains. He could see the outline of the trees against the darkening sky, wishing he could be out there. He closed his eyes and said what was on his mind.

"How long have you been up here like this? How are you still so flawlessly beautiful while you're obviously hurting? How come you haven't spoken to me all day? How can I help you? How, 'Ro."

He sat closer to her as he said all this. She sat up and out of his lap, and looked down. Logan put a finger under her chin to lift it up, but she turned her head. She whispered, but he heard it as clear as day; "You are leaving".

"Sorry, darlin', I'm a little lost. You're gonna need to explain that to me." He sat patiently trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the woman in front of him. For the first time, she looked ahead at where she assumed his face would be.

"Every year you leave once the children have left, and no one knows when you will come back. You weren't supposed to see me like this, Logan. I am so sorry that you had to." She looked ashamed. He wasn't having any of that.

"Is this what you do when I leave?" She looked away towards her bedroom door, as if she wanted to escape the conversation. "I'm not leaving." Ororo turned quickly to look at him with wide eyes.

"You have to know, Logan, that this was not my intention. Do not stay for my sake. I understand you nature." She touched his face, and gave a soft smile, but he wasn't convinced.

"I know you understand me, 'Ro, and that's what I...admire about you. I'm staying for both of our sakes. There are things that need tending to in this tired building, and it would be nice to spend time together without those damn kids running around everywhere." She gave a small laugh, as he took her hand in his. He used the other to reach over to turn a standing lamp on so that she could see his face.

"Ororo, I can't promise you that I'll always stay, but I can promise you that you'll know when I'm coming back. I'll make sure I'll work on writing you. But I'm not leaving this summer." He held both of her hands, hoping that his words and his touch would help her feel better.

"Okay, Logan", she said with a genuine smile. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

He raised and eyebrow.

"And what would that be darlin'?"

"Could you tell me how 'flawlessly beautiful' I am again?" She smiled, teasing him about earlier. He gave a gravelly chuckle.

"Hmm. Well I could tell you, sure. Or I could show you how you are."

He didn't give her a chance to answer before he was on top of her. She laughed at being taken by surprise, but stopped when he started touching her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

 **A/N: I just wanted to give a quick shout out to those of you who have been following this story for so long, even though I'm doing the worst job at updating. I will try to work on it, I promise! I'm finding more inspiration/motivation to write. Seeing all of your reviews, favorites, and follows makes me feel so nice. Please if there's anything I can improve on let me know! I'm always working to become a better writer.**


	7. Love and the Lake

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, especially from Darlin, jacpin2002, and Nienna Rose. They've been consistently reading and reviewing from my beginning, and I can't thank you enough for your words! Thank you to Trista 3 and Joyannahamsterovic as well! You beautiful people keep me going. I really need to update on a more regular basis so that I can get through this story, and on to the next. I just don't know when I'll be done with these characters, so please stay along for the ride!**

 _Thank goodness for air conditioning,_ Storm thought as she wrote down ideas that she could use for next year's lesson plans. She was a mentor, and an occasional combat trainer when they needed her to be. She enjoyed mentoring, because she got to know the students very well, either individually or in small groups. At times combat training was unnerving for her, only because she had to be an example for the large group of children that would stare, taking in every movement and heeding every word. She didn't mind when Logan or Hank, one of her best friends at the Institute joined in on an exercise though. They helped her to relax, and focus on the task at hand.

She hadn't seen Logan in about three days. A couple of times she could see him through the window, making new stone pathways through the grounds or painting fences. She'd brought him out a large canteen of water a couple times, but left it at that. When she got ready to leave her room in the mornings, she would find a different flower or two at the entrance. She would keep them in a vase on her nightstand for a while and pressed them in a book as they were near the end of their lives,

Logan had never stayed this long into the summer, so she wasn't sure if she should give him his space. She still felt guilty because she just knew that she was a major reason as to why he stayed.

"Don't worry, Ororo", Hank said. They were catching up while Hank walked to his lab. "Give him some time. If I know Logan, he'll find you when he's ready."

"Thank you, dear friend", she said with a smile. "If you need any help in the lab today, please just call!" He nodded once and waved her off as he turned the corner and walked towards his office.

It was midday, and summer was in full effect. If anyone went outside- well, they wouldn't go out side because it was a labor just to breathe in the heat wave. Storm was in her greenhouse watering her plants, save the cacti, because they thrived in this kind of weather. She hummed so calmly, forgetting about the misery that was outside. She created a constant breeze without moisture around her to help overcome the heat. When she had enough of it, though, she decided that she needed a different way to handle the weather that didn't involve staying inside. She hurried to her room and packed a bag.

Logan saw Ororo tending to her plants, and decided to leave her alone. He hadn't seen her in a few days, but was appreciative that she wasn't clinging onto him like some of his past flames. _But she isn't just a past flame_ , he thought. He knew she was so much more, and started to feel guilty for not speaking to her. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, he was just into his own thing. He was so focused on repairing the grounds. The heat didn't affect him like the others so he didn't have to speak to anyone, and he could be alone with his thoughts. A few times his thoughts were interrupted by Xavier with new tasks that were needed to be done, which he didn't mind.

As he was repairing some of the rods in the iron gate, he looked up and saw Ororo go quickly inside the Institute, and twenty minutes later he smelled her coming and looked up towards her seeing that she had a large black bag in hand. He raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the forest, guessing what she was planning to do. He realized that he needed to be with her as soon as possible. He decided he would put his tools away, freshen up, then track her scent to see what she was up to.

Ororo followed the trail that Logan had built for her 2 years ago. She took in every sight and smell that the forest had to offer her, wishing that she could have shared this moment with Logan. She liked to pretend that she knew him thoroughly, but there were still some mysteries that she tried to figure out about him. _We all need space at some point, but how much is enough?_ She pondered over this until she realized that she was thinking about it too much. She was determined to enjoy this venture and to relax under the suns rays. Arriving at her destination, Storm stopped on a small beach situated in front of a lake. The lake was apart of the Professor's land, and was an adequate size for swimming and relaxing. No one used it as often as Ororo did, though. She knelt into the sand. Reaching into her bag, pulled out a towel, and laid it down. Then she took out her one-piece and began to change into it. She was certain that no one was around, and she wasn't concerned anyway, it was just a body.

Knowing his guess was right, he headed to where he knew she was. He could already imagine the way her body moved as she swam, or the way she would smile as she enticed him to join her in the water. With a smirk he continued on, the need to be with her pushing him along the way. He stopped when he saw her. There she was, laying on her towel in the sand, basking in the sun. She didn't have to move a muscle to stop him in his tracks, and it irritated him to no bounds. He took his shirt and jeans off, then moved to sit next to her.

"Hey 'Ro," he said, as if they hadn't spent any time not speaking to each other. She remained calm and opened one eye to make sure it was actually him.

"Logan." She closed her eye again, and relaxed even further against the suns rays. She was so excited that he had found her just as her friend had said he would. She stayed silent to see if he would give her an explanation.

"I saw you walking towards the lake and I thought you could use a little company." She was unresponsive. He rubbed the back of his neck while saying, "Listen, I'm sorry for not saying anything to you these past few days. "You deserve so much better than that. Let me make it up to ya." She laughed.

"Nonsense. I only wanted to see you sweat". She sat up and took one of his hands in both of hers. "It took a little time, but I understand." He sighed.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you understanding all the time, but sometimes I wish you would let me know when I'm being an asshole." She gave him a small laugh, stood up, and walked towards the water.

"Be careful what you wish for, Wolverine." She turned around, hip cocked to the side, and looked at him questioningly. She realized that he already had his clothes off. Instead of asking the obvious, she skipped the question, and instead asked, "Care to join me?"

"You are something else Ms. Munroe."

He started walking towards her and picked her up, closing the distance between them and the water _very_ quickly. She squealed at being caught by surprise yet again and gripped him tightly so that she wouldn't fall—or get thrown into the water. He knew what she was up to, so instead or trying to throw her, he simply dropped, sinking them beneath the water at an alarming rate due to his adamantium-fused skeleton. Ororo pulled away from him and swam towards the surface. When she did, she gasped for air. Logan popped up right after her, and he received a chilly glare which was immediately followed my laughter. She couldn't keep her composure, and she definitely couldn't feign disapproval. She swam to him to cover any distance the water left between them and kissed him deeply. It was his turn to be surprised.

While they weren't necessarily in public, Ororo usually let displays of affection wander in the building when they were alone, or in her greenhouse. It was a testament to her character. She forgave him, and she loved him. Even if they never said it to each other yet, he felt it. He was the luckiest man ever. As he felt her tongue wander into his mouth, he kissed her back and as she held on to him, she put both legs around his middle so that he could anchor them right there. She wished that they could stay there forever. Ororo loved how he touched her, not only physically but also in spirit. He was so rough, and yet so gentle. He had seen so much pain and suffering in all his time living, but he loved her so easily. He was unapologetically himself(except for today, he was especially apologetic), and she respected it to no bounds.

He eased away from her mouth and smirked. She looked away.

"Logan, I am so sorry. I don't know what had come over me. I think-"

"Darlin' didn't you feel me kissin' you right back? I know what came over you. The same thing has come over me too. I'm fine with acting on emotion if you are. I'm fine with being discreet if you are. You don't have to make apologies to me anyway, 'cause it's still my turn to say the 'I'm sorries'." He nudged her and she smiled back at him.

"How do you know the right things to say all the time?" He stopped to think about the right way to answer. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Let's just say that I'm more tactful around the people I care about."

He tensed for a moment and looked down, his head tucked to his chest. Ororo sighed, knowing her moment in paradise was gone for a while. He looked back up at her.

"Can I come by after dinner and make this up to you? Chuck came by," he said pointing to his head, "and told me to pay him a visit."

"Duty calls", she said unclasping herself from him and swimming away. "Just make sure you come _promptly_ after dinner."

"As you wish your highness, I'll see you soon darlin'."

She gave him her towel to dry off and watched him as he put his clothes back on.

"You comin' 'Ro?" He offered the towel back, which she accepted.

"I planned on staying here a bit longer. I even packed a small lunch. But as you said, 'I'll see you soon, darlin''". She winked at him and he laughed. He pulled her close to kiss her goodbye. Just as he was about to reach her lips, she pulled away in a teasing manner. "Tonight." It was all she had to say to feel that rumble in his chest. He let go before he changed his mind to stay.

"I'll remember that tonight 'Ro, don't worry." That made her more excited than she would ever admit. She watched him walk away while thinking about what had just happened this past afternoon. She had let her guard down, and he accepted it with no question. This was surely going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
